Field
The present disclosure relates generally to touch sensitive systems and more specifically to large scale display systems.
Background Art
The ability to interact with computer applications via touch with displays is ubiquitous for today's consumers. While several touch technologies are possible to support touch interactions, each has advantages and disadvantages that tailor each for particular environments, sizes, and applications. Projected capacitive (PCAP) technology is utilized to support characteristics expected from touch interactions in small screen devices such as handheld devices, e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc. Translating those characteristics for use with larger screens and applications faces challenges.
One such challenge is to support touch interaction from multiple users on large scale display systems, such as a gaming table. A large scale PCAP touchscreen supporting with multiple users faces challenges of identifying individual users as they interact with the PCAP touchscreen and capturing touch data at a sufficient speed to support applications that utilize a high coordinate report rate (e.g., signature capture applications).